After the Battle
by purplebeltpanda13
Summary: After fighting late into the night, it's time to go home and sleep. However, some things need to be said first. *Takes place seconds after the finale. possible trigger warning. Bumbleby, Whiterose, Arkos.*


**_Hey Guys! Sorry I never finished last years fic, a lot happened over the summer. There is a possible trigger warning later in this chapter and is marked as such. I how you enjoy! :)_**

The four girls stood up - at least they tried to. Ruby immediately fell back down on the ground.

"Woah sis," Yang knelt down to her sister, "I think you used too much aura there."

"Maybe just a little," She joked, "but it was either that or you'd be down a fighter."

"That is true, you dolt," Weiss smiled.

"Alright you guys," Qrow said, walking over to the four girls, "you all did amazing, but now it's time to head home. You guys need some sleep."

"I second that," Ruby said trying and again failing to stand up.

"You're gonna come with us, right Blake?" Weiss looked expectantly at Blake.

Blake smelled, "Of course. I'm just gonna go tell my parents."

When she returned, they encountered the problem of carrying Ruby. Qrow was carrying a completely passed out oscar. Weiss, although fine, wasn't allowed to carry Ruby as she had recently been impaled.

"I fought less than you guys did, I got her," Blake spoke up as she picked up the small girl.

"Let's head out," Qrow said, leading the kids out.

As they walked, Ruby found it hard to keep her eyes open. Blake followed close behind Qrow. Weiss and Yang walked in step slightly behind Blake. Jaune, Nora, and Ren walked behind them.

လလ

Ruby looked up at Blake. "You need to talk to her," she said, whispering just loud enough for Blake to hear and not Yang.

"Huh?" Blake asked in a similar volume.

"Talk to Yang."

"I-"

"You like her!"

Blake looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Ruby, I uh-"

"Blake, chill. I like girls too"

Blake exhaled, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "Does Yang?"

"Yang knows about me. I know for a fact that she liked you back at Beacon. I think maybe still now, too."

"Do you know if Weiss likes girls?"

"God I hope so!"

"Someone has a crush!" Blake teased.

"Yes," Ruby blushed redder than her cape.

"OoOoo"

"Shut up!"

Blake giggled.

Ruby yawned and fell asleep in Blake's arms as they continued walking.

လလ

As they walked into the house, Weiss picked up Ruby from Blake's arms. "I'm gonna put her to bed," she whispered as to not wake up Ruby. She ascended the stairs and walked into Team RWBY's bedroom. Luckily, the dolt had left her door open when they left and she didn't need to try and open the door while carrying her. She set Ruby gently down on the bed.

"Weiss?" Ruby called out, just as Weiss was about to close the door behind her and leave.

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay up here for a little bit?"

"I probably should, shouldn't I? Let those two have time to reconcile. Besides, I'm 90% sure Yang likes Blake."

Ruby sat up, "I know she did back during Beacon. I also know that Blake likes her now."

"Really?"

"Yeah! She told me on the way here!"

"Blake voluntarily gave up extremely personal information without prodding?"

"I didn't say that I didn't prod. I guessed and she freaked out. I guess she thought that i wouldn't be accepting or something. She literally couldn't be farther from the truth."

"Huh?" Weiss's heart started beating out of her chest.

"Girls," Ruby started, "are cute. End of story."

"Have you ever dated anyone?"

"Oh yeah. There were a few girls back at Signal. None of them ever really worked out, obviously. How about you?"

"I mean, there was Neptune but I don't know whether I was forcing myself to like him"  
"What do you mean?"

She took a deep breath, "My father was barely there when I was little. The president is busy' they always said. Neither was my mom. I was raised by a series of secretaries. Ever since I could remember, life was planned by appointments. ' I had tutor lessons instead of going to school with the other kids my age. There were piano lessons and singing lessons. My first concert was at the age of 6 I started combat lessons at the age of 10. Then at age 14, I was supposed to do a concert on the other side of Atlas. My father had me stay with a business partner of his. He had a daughter my age. We had met a few times but this time we were able to hang out. I did my concert. We exchanged numbers and I left. We texted everyday. She came over at least once a month. Eventually, she confessed that she had feelings for me I did too. We kissed, we made out, all of it. She came out to her dad and he was accepting. My dad, however, was not. We weren't allowed to talk anymore. I got the memo."

"Weiss-"

"That's one of the reasons I wanted to come to Beacon. Vale is one of the most accepting places in Remnant. At Beacon I saw love. I had never seen real _love_ before. I saw it when Velvet kissed Coco. I saw it when Nora and Ren were together. I saw it when Pyrrha looked at Jaune. I saw it in Blake and Yang." She took a breath. "And I saw it in you, Ruby Rose."

Ruby looked up at her.

"I love you, Ruby Rose."

"Kiss me"

"What?"

"I said, kiss me, you dolt!"

Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss's neck. Weiss's lips were soft. Weiss found herself on top of Ruby. They kissed passionately. Weiss's hair hung down in Ruby's face. Eventually, Weiss pulled away. She helped Ruby take off her cape and then her corset and then her skirt and then her boots, and then her tights until Ruby was only wearing her shirt and a pair of shorts she wore under her skirt. Weiss pressed her lips onto Ruby's.

"I love you," Ruby whispered.

"I love you too." Weiss could tell that Ruby was tired, "How about we do more tomorrow, okay? You need to sleep."

"Stay with me"

"I won't ever leave you." Wiess kissed Ruby on the forehead and sat on the end of the bed as Ruby drifted off into unconsciousness.

လTWလ

Yang led Blake out to the balcony where the stars shone bright overhead.

"Yang I-"

"I don't blame you for this," she said picking up Blake's hand with her metal arm, "I just want to know why. I want to know why you left."

"Adam- Adam said that he would destroy everything I loved. I know what he would've done. He does unspeakable things to people, Yang. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if he got to any of you. I thought- I thought that if I was near you guys, that he'd be able to find you easier. I couldn't let that happen."

" What would he have done?" Yang whispered.

"I've seen him do it, he forced to watch. The biggest violation of a person imaginable. He would fight someone until their aura was down, rape them, and leave them to bleed out while tied to a tree. That's if grim don't find you first."

Yang looked at the girl, full realization setting in.

"Please believe me, Yang, I didn't want to leave. I just wanted you to be safe." Tears stung her cheeks.

"No one had ever come back," Yang whispered, "except you. "

"What do mean?" Her voice was calm and soft.

She let go of Blake's hand and gazed off into the distance. "My mom pretty much had me and left. I was raised by Ruby's mom and my dad. Then one day, she left for a mission. Ruby begged her not to go. She died. When someone I love leaves, they usually don't come back. You, you did. When I woke up and Qrow told me everything, I was angry. I was so fucking scared. I didn't know why you had left. If Weiss hadn't have knocked the sense into me, this would've gone very differently. I'm not mad anymore. I loved- love you too much."

"I love you too." She put her head on Yang's shoulder. Yang kissed her on the head. Blake turned her head and kissed her partner on the lips. "I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too."

လလ

Weiss kissed Ruby on the forehead and quietly left the bedroom. She couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was Salem coming for her. She decided that some tea might help. She silently descended the stairs and went into the kitchen entryway. "Oh! Ren, I thought you'd be in bed already."

"No, not yet. You wanting tea, as well? I just made a pot."

"I would love some," Weiss smiled.

"Can't sleep?"

"Yeah"

"This tea should help, then. It's designed to help you fall asleep after a battle. I used to make it all the time for Nora."

"You like her, don't you?"

Ren nodded. "does she-"

"Ren, she literally could not be more attracted to you!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"Really?"  
"Yes! Just fucking lean in and kiss her at some point."

Ren nodded.

လလ

Weiss finished her tea as Ren left the room. "I'm going to bed," Weiss called out, "goodnight".

"'Night"

"Sleep well"

She went upstairs into the bathroom. She started a shower and got in. She let the water run down her face. "What a fucking day," she muttered to herself. She looked down where Cinder's spear had impaled her. There was a large scar there but other than that, there was so sign that anything had happened to her. The cold water felt amazing against her skin. Usually, she took scalding hot showers but she felt so hot and sweaty that even warm water was uncomfortable.

When she got out, she walked into Team RWBY's room walked over to Ruby's bed. Ruby moved over in the bed, half awake, so Weiss could climb in. They snuggled together and fell asleep.

လလ

Ren walked into his dorm room. Juane was already asleep. Nora was playing solitaire on her bed. She stood up as he entered and buried her head in his shoulder. She started quietly crying.

"Shh. I know. I know," Ren said, kissing Nora on the top of the head.

"We're gonna have to fight _that_ ," her voice was shaky. "What if we can't do it? If Blake hadn't shown up today, we might not have gotten out of there alive and Salem wasn't even physically there."

"Think of where we came from and look where we are now. We grow. We learn. We'll get better. More people will join us. We can do this."

"But what if we can't?"

"I'll be there with you till the end," he said, kissing her lightly on the lips. She kissed back hard. When she pulled away, he picked her up and set her down lightly on the bed. He climbed under the covers and she did as well. She put her shoulder on his and they fell asleep.

လလ

Blake and yang stood outside for a while, just the two of them. Blake yawned, tired from the long 2 weeks she had had.

"Ready for bed?" Yang asked.

"Oh yeah"

"The two walked up the stairs hand and hand before climbing into bed and falling asleep together. Both of them together again and happy.


End file.
